Teasing The Ferret
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Having another victim in mind, Harry plans to give his ferret a taste of how things will be between them. Only this time, Ron is also in the picture stuck in the Quidditch changing room with his best friend and Draco not sure how to take what's happening


**Arashi: Ever since I finish Misunderstanding Treat I feel there could be more done about Bored and Mischievous Harry that seem to be develop. Oh he'll have Draco in this one only showing him there may be something between them and poor Ron being stuck somewhere instead of Severus.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its affiliates solely belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot which means there is no money being made off this fic.**

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rate: T/M

Warnings: Au, slash, language, sexual tension, lemon, and ooc

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Having another victim in mind, Harry plans to give his ferret a taste of how things will be between them. Only this time, Ron is also in the picture stuck in the Quidditch changing room with his best friend and Draco not sure how to take what's happening before him. Will be ever be able to get the echoes of the incident out of his head?

* * *

><p>Teasing the Ferret<p>

Big round looking blue eyes greet the many faces in the Gryffindor Common Room when one Ron Weasley walks in shakily. He stumbles to the closest chair trying to get the images and voices out of his mind. Two well built bodies sliding and grinding against each other, moans and groans fill the air in between some whimpers echoing in the room. He shakes his head to clear what just taken place for most of the time after the mock game between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Is something wrong?" Ron looks up to find the calm brown eyes of his female friend, Hermione Granger, staring at him.

"Yes," The gangly teen squeaks continue to look in her eyes, fear forming and unable to make the green look in his face disappear. "I just witness Harry and Malfoy! Yes I said Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy, shagging!"

Rolling her eyes figuring it's about time but said nothing to his words. She known of the rumor about last Hogsmeade weekend a couple of weeks ago of what Harry did to Professor Snape. Flirted with the dark man, taking a candy from Honeydukes off his desk then rushes out only to bump into Draco and kiss him. She known about that part specifically since she came back a bit earlier with Ginny as both are part of the group of students that witness the scene first hand of the kiss. The poor girl had to let go of her childish crush on Harry Potter after Hermione admit it seems everyone in the school but Ron figure that Harry prefers guys to girls.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Ron hisses seeing Hermione is laughing silently by the sight of her shoulders shaking.

She looks at him with mirth in her eyes unable to ask him bluntly, "I say it's about time though who was on top, Harry or Malfoy?"

"Bloody Harry Fucking Potter," Ron screech out which most of the students blink with surprise or with glee knowing they won some money from the ongoing bet on the Gryffindor and Slytherin Princes, when the said teen walks in the common room with the air of confidence around him besides the bored and mischievousness

His raven hair messier then usual which is proof, besides his close look mess up as well. His white shirt unstuck and couple of buttons on unbuttons showing a hint of skin. Its more confirm he just been shagging Malfoy by the smug smirk upon his lips.

"Have funny, Harry?" Seamus ask from Dean's lap sighing just a bit when his boyfriend's fingers run though his hair.

"Of course I did," Harry answers slyly then calls out from behind him. "Come on in, Drakey."

Many mouths drop open at the sight the blond stumbling in, a deep red hue on his cheeks which isn't normal for the stoic prince of Slytherin and his clothes more dishevel then Harry's. Most of the girls blush when Harry runs a hand slowly down the Slytherin prince's chest making him tremble obviously still on the high from their activities from earlier. Harry waves for someone to bring a chair over before Draco's legs give out from underneath him.. The goofy smile his lips been fighting but keeps forming each step to the Gryffindor Tower comes full force not knowing when Harry said someone he's going to get something from his room. Harry's voice rings in his mind from earlier, "This is just an appetizer, Ferret."

Harry comes back down after grabbing the Marauder's map and invisibility cloak in case a teacher finds them after hours when he takes Draco back to the Slytherin Common Room if he's able to walk back that is. A smug smile grows bigger knowing if he was bored earlier he's not right now and actually ready for another round but to do that they'll have to go to the Room of Requirements. 'Hm that is a thought,' he muse thinking of the fun for the soup course in this little game he's starting with Draco.

He walks over to Draco in his seat near the fire growls huskily not caring the rest of the Gryffindors could hear him including his two best friends, "Ready to go back to your common room?"

"Merlin not again!" Ron screams desperately not wanting to see them shagging again by the mischievous smirk upon his best mate's lips.

Harry chuckles knowing his breath is fanning over the shell of Draco's ear and can feel him tremble again almost with need in opinion. He'll admit from another boring day to a good one is an understatement which he hope is the same for Draco as well.

* * *

><p><em>-**-Flashback-**-<em>

-*-Earlier That day-*-

Emerald green eyes lazingly searches the Quidditch pitch for the snitch, Harry yawns not seeing it and rather bored with the mock game between Slytherin and Gryffindor in the act of uniting the school together. He listens half-heartedly at Ron's yelling making the raven hair teen grumble under his breath, "Can't he just shut up for a few minutes?"

Harry usually has no problem with Ron but for some reason today he's just getting on his nerves. He shakes his head dodging the bludger that been heading his way. Near by he could hear Draco laughing his ass off. The blond continues to laugh not sure why his heart skips a beat when Potter isn't paying attention to the game. For the past couple of weeks he couldn't stop feeling those lips on his making him light headed. It bothers him as hell seeing when Potter is flirting with other guys instead of him. It's more often then not the bored look and sly smile is upon his face making him sexier then Draco likes to admit even to himself.

Silver eyes meet emerald ones just as a gold fluttering zooms in between them then disappear. The two seekers of the opposing team follow the golden snitch high in the air before diving down to the grass below. Harry's heart pounds in his chest, his blood bumps faster in his veins only seeing the snitch coming closer and closer with in his grasp. He could also smell the scent of grass in his nose but it over powers by another scent which he can decipher as Draco's.

He growls huskily to the blond and gives a wink knowing the words will have an affect, "Sweet Ferret, so close with in my grasp yet I can't touch. I want to fuck you so hard that you'll be begging for release as I pound that fucking ass of your's to the ground until you scream out my name."

Draco's mouth dries up at the words, heat courses in his veins heading south. He shifts a little on the broom rather uncomfortable at the moment as his heart pounds in his ears. He really needs to get laid if he's affect by those words only. He scowls hearing the announcer calling out that Gryffindor wins the practice game and tilts his head watching Harry land on the ground unable to stare from his ass. He huffs wait for the others not realizing two others have the same thing in mind before going in to shower and change. He almost moans with relief once almost everyone left the changing room. He zooms right in not caring if Weasley is in there or not.

He takes off his uniform tossing it to one side walking in the shower with his boxer briefs and a spare jersey on when a pair of strong arms wraps around his waist along with something hard prodding his ass follow by the familiar silky words of from the golden boy's lips," Why hello Ferret. Are you ready for the promise of me fucking you?"

Draco gulps realizing his clothes is just a jersey and boxer briefs were as Harry is only wearing tight pare of black boxers hugging his hips. He struggles from Harry's grip backing into the shower area trying not to drop his gaze to the obvious arousal Potter has. His fingers twitch to touch the well develop chest the other has. He didn't expect the raven teen to push him against the wall kissing him hard on the mouth, shivers running down his spine electricity flowing from the lips connecting to each other. He sighs in the kiss wrapping his arms around the neck as Harry lazingly runs a hand through his blond locks.

"Are you ready to be treated like someone loves you?" He ask breathlessly pulling away wanting to attack those lips again not caring if Ron is in the changing room and can hear the exchange.

Something about that brings the primal instinct roaring in his veins as he watch Draco nod when he kisses him again. He grind against the blond earning a moan leaving the soft lips, his hands trails up and down the quivering sides before tugging the jersey the blond is wearing is off. He kisses the neck, licking and nibbling planning to leave a mark. Draco's moans get even louder feeling the heart coursing between them. He could feel those lips and the golden boy's hands teasingly run down his chest stopping at his arouse nubs pinching and tugging which got him to almost yield to the touch.

With another loud moan it reaches the ears of the last person in the changing room curious what the hell is going on because of all the moans and groans he's hearing. Ron peeks from the spot he's changing to find Harry now suckling one of the harden nubs, grinding against the blond both arouse and straining to be release from the boxers they're wearing. His hand pinches and tugs the other nub before he switches sides having the blond pant heavily.

Draco tilts his head eyes half open and dilated getting the red head to turn green when he finally screams in frustration, "Damn it Potter! Quit your damn fucking teasing and fuck me already!"

"Not just quite yet, ferret," Harry answers huskily. "I want to know your spots that makes you whimper, moan, mewl or whatever especially when you scream out my name when I fuck that ass of yours"

"Merlin's bread!" Ron mutters banging his head against the wall not wanting to see or hear what's going to happen.

The two teens ignores the fact there is someone else when Harry pushes the boxers from the slim hips. He smirks smugly at the sight of the erect flesh spring up ready for the attention to be lavish on it. Hints of pre-cum dribbles on the sides, Harry goes on his knees blowing air earning a gratifying moan in response. Whimpers of please passes the blond's lips which Harry pays little attention to taking the cock in his mouth. He licks the slit slowly, then goes around again feeling the trembles going through Draco. He inches it further in his mouth enjoying the screams of pleasure echoing in the room. His fingers play with the sacs softly then going a little harder as he bobs his head up and down.

Not able to take it anymore of the heat clenching in the darkest pits of his stomach, Draco howls out coming in Harry's mouth, "Fuck you Potter! I'm begging you to take me!"

The raven hair teen drinks the substance greedily pulling back, licking his lips with a satisfying look forming in his eyes causing the blond to flush which the answer came slyly, "Who would thought you taste sweet, Draco."

Turning a pinkish color at the use of his name this whole time instead of ferret cause his heart to race admitting quickly before Harry could ask, "I have a tube of lube in my locker."

Humming in response, Harry gets on his feet walking to the said locker grabbing the item then puts it on the bench so he can take off his own boxers which feels tighter then usual. He groans with relief as his harden length springs up earning two flush looking teens though the second one turn green a bit. Harry opens the tub putting some of the liquid on his hands before lathering himself generously giving a smug smirk much to Draco's annoyance.

"I still have to prepare you," Harry growls stalking over to Draco's side which he's remind of a big cat cage for so long finally at last free to do as he please.

Draco groans as the fingers ghostly circle in his inner thighs making him tremble. The heat stir again in the pit of his stomach, quivers goes down his spine when a finger having lube penetrates the opening slowly in a teasing motion. He bucks his hips only to be push back down. Harry pushes the digit in, stretching the blond finding the inner muscles clenching at it wanting it deeper. He wriggles it looking for the spot that will make the other scream. He tilts his finger a certain way thinking he got it only to be confirming when the slytherin screams out.

"Well aren't you greedy," Harry purrs thrusting his finger to the spot again earning another scream. "You're trying to suck my finger in deeper into you. I'm going to bet you wish it's my cock instead."

"Damn you Potter," Draco pants eyes glaring at the green ones though a small smile is forming upon his lips which he mewls feeling another finger thrust into to him with the first one.

Harry wriggles them around and using scissoring motion to help the process as Draco screams higher which he growls pulling the two digits out, "I believe you're ready."

"About time!" Draco hisses out when the raven teen position himself to the opening which he agonizingly push in but the blond being impatient bucks his hips getting Harry to be in him completely.

They both moan heavily, eyes meet each other and lips attack in a kiss much to a certain red head boy's disgust who is sick to his stomach. Moans, groans, even mewl past in between soft words said to the other which opens a road as their dance continue. With each thrust pushes Draco higher and higher, he meets each one gladly. Harry's fingers at last goes between them pumping his aching cock to the rhythm they have.

Rom finally yells out with frustration unable to take anymore of their moans filling the air, "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! SOMEONE HELP ME!" At that moment both Harry and Draco come at the same time.

"I hope this shows you what's between us, Ferret…Draco," Harry said in between pants.

He kisses Draco once more until the need for air cause them to part and the blond answers dazedly still on high with ecstasy, "It does though next time I'm on top."

"Well I prefer you on bottom but we'll see," Harry tease. "I think I might be in love with you but unsure," He adds seriously getting the blond to stare at him with big round looking eyes feeling the same way.

"I think so as well," Draco breathes which Harry understood, both knows there is something between them that needs to be explore but that can wait later especially when his eyes drooping.

Harry yawns feeling his own eyes getting heavier not hearing Ron screech, "THEY THINK THEY LOVE EACH OTHER? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON? PLEASE DON"T LET THEM START THEIR FUCKING SHAGGING AGAIN!"

Much to the red head's disappointment they did shag close four to five more times after their little nap before opening the door which Harry lock earlier. He couldn't run out fast enough to get rid of the smell of musk in the room and able to clear his mind of the screams echoing in mind. Halfway up the hill going to the front doors, Ron stops a couple of times to throw up glad to leave the two lovers which they kiss one more time then get on their school uniforms on.

_-**-End of Flashback-**-_

Harry shakes his head glancing at the blond to find him fast asleep one more many to the Lions' surprise. 'Such a beautiful ferret,' he muses sitting besides the blond placing his head on his lap running his fingers through the blond fringe. He yawns feeling tired himself close his eyes which the rest of the lions' advert their eyes from the scene which many find cute or disgusting in one person's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I have to tease Ron in this one so I actually enjoy doing this. I hope everyone will enjoy it. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
